how did this happen to me
by channingtaylorkiowa
Summary: Jimmy is gone, Clark has abandon Chloe and she can't find the Justice League. So Chloe has decided to leave Smallville, until an accident changes her life.


Chloe took her time walking up the steps of Clark's barn. She had been there many times before, but this time was different. This time she was coming to do something that she never thought she would ever do. She was there to say goodbye. She came to a stop at the landing, she smiled at Clark standing in the opening of the barn, watching the moon come up.

"Hey,…" She whispered.

"Hey, Chloe,…" He turned to face her, returning her smile. "What brings you out here so late?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I thought maybe we could talk."

Concern drifted across his face. "Sure." He grabbed something's from the sofa and tossed them on to the desk. He motioned for her to sit down.

She clasped her purse tightly, making her way to the sofa. Clark took a seat next to her.

"So what's up?"

"You have been the greatest friend in the world, Clark."

He smiled, nudging her knee with his. "And so have you."

She looked down at her hands. "Clark, I know that you blame yourself for the death of Jimmy."

"Chloe," He interrupted her.

"Clark, I need you to know that I have never blamed you. I know that we have drifted into two different journeys now. And I know that we might not always agree on which way we should go, but I have never stopped being there for you. I have never stopped loving you." She glanced over at him. "As a friend, as a brother, as…" She fought her words. "Clark, I have spent the past four months trying to savage whatever kinda of life I might have left. I have tried to find the team and bring them back. I've tried to put you and me back together, and I have tried so hard to get Oliver to see the good is still in him." She wiped at the tear that trailed down her face. "I can't do this anymore." She stood up. "This is goodbye, Clark."

"Goodbye?" He snapped standing up.

"I'm leaving Smallville. I got a job in Gotham. I need to get away and start anew."

"You can't leave. You can't give up."

She grinned. "Clark, I never thought I would need to tell you goodbye. But staying here…. I am haunted every day. This isn't healthy for me. Besides you can come and see me."

Clark pulled her in as tight as he could without breaking her. "Chloe,… I don't want to lose you. Let's not say goodbye. Let's say until next time. Because I can't let you just walk out of my life for good. I will be in Gotham so much it will be like you never left." He pulled back and smiled at her. Only this time he saw something in her eyes. He saw a sparkle that he never seen before. A sparkle that made her look like an angel to him. He wondered how he missed how beautiful she really was before.

"Well, I've got to go. It's a long drive." She said walking over to the steps. "Come and see me as soon as I am settled in okay."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Until next time."

"Until next time."

Clark watched as Chloe disappeared. He could feel a part of him fall her out of the barn. He realized that he was in love with his best friend.

The rain soaked his body as he ran as fast as he could down the country road. He had to stop Chloe and tell her how he felt. The flashing lights in front of him, brought him to a stop. He blinked trying to get the rain out of his eyes. He saw a small car that was completely impact. He walked slowly up to the officer directed traffic.

"Excuse me, what happened?"

"It was a hit in run. Someone smashed into the car at eighty miles an hour."

"Is?" His heart started to race. "Do you know the victim?"

The officer looked at Clark carefully. He could see that Clark knew the person in the car, but was in denial. That he was hoping the officer would same some random name like Ashley or Joanne. "Her name is Chloe Sullivan. She is in critical condition. She is being taken to a hospital in Star City."

Clark felt his knees go limp. He walked towards the ambulance, watching as they put her battered body in the back. He knew he would find whoever did this and he would make them pay. But first he needed to be with Chloe.


End file.
